Wally's Proposal
by K1t K4tty
Summary: Wally proposes, but not in the way you'd think... Short, sweet and pretty much pointless.


**So, this is the second story I've posted, and my first (and probably only) KND story. Yeah, it's pretty self- explanatory. There is no point to this, just to warn you. And please, **_**NO FLAMES!**_

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing… Well, I own assorted things around my house, but not Kids Next Door- That's Mr. Warburton!**

_Enough of this nonsense! Please enjoy_

Wally's Proposal

The sun shone bright and hot on the recess of Gallagher Elementary's first day of school. A young kindergartener by the name of Wallabee Beetles rushed out of the school, glad to be out of the classroom and into the sun.

As the blond Australian rounded the merry-go-round he heard a cry. So, being the brave and curious boy he was, he ran to go find the what had made it. What he found was a young oriental girl who he recognized from one of the other classes, but he didn't really know who she was. Kara? Kylie? It was something with a 'K'.

The girl was sitting on the sidewalk clutching her knee, tears running down her face.

"Whot happened?" he asked, his thick accent coloring her words.

"I-I-I f-fell a-and hurt m-my knee," she hiccupped.

"Is that all?!" he exclaimed.

"B-but it _hurts!_" she wailed.

"Alroight! Alroight! Calm down," he knelt beside her and reached into the pocket of his two-sizes-too-big hoodie. He pulled out a box of band-aids his mom had given him 'just in case.'

"Here," he slid the bandage over her scrape and gave her knee and awkward pat.

"Thanks," she said, her tears subsiding. "I'm Kuki, by the way."

"Wally."

"Nice to meet you!" she giggled, grabbing his hand and shaking it energetically. "Wanna be friends?"

"Uh… Sure, we can be mates."

"Yay!" she squealed, giving him a hug that crushed all the air out of his five year old body.

And so the two became the best of friends. They played together at recess and sat together at lunch everyday, he would push her on the swings and she would always give him half of her cookies. Soon their mother's got together and started arranging play dates. Then on one very special day, Wally had a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Kuki," he said, as they glided back and forth on the back porch swing, "we should get married."

She blushed and giggled, "Okay!"

So, Wally ran inside and asked his mom for two of the cupcakes she'd bought for his birthday (A/N: you know, the kind with the little plastic rings in the frosting). His mother smiled and gave him the sweets. Wally ran back outside and hopped back on the swing.

"Here," he said, giving her the treat.

She accepted it and plucked the little football-shaped ring from the top, sucking off the frosting.

"So, you wanna get married?" he asked.

"You're supposed to be on your knee, silly!" Kuki giggled.

"Oh," he shrugged and got off the swing and onto his knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Sure."

He smiled, "Sweet!" So, he got back up on the swing and slid the ring on her finger, punctuating the occasion with a brief hug.

*~*~*~*

_Years Later…_

Kuki Sanban, age thirteen, sat anxiously in the waiting room. She was, of course, getting ready to be decommissioned. She was the last of Sector V and had watched, heart breaking, as each of her best friends forgot everything; now it was her turn.

She reached into the neckline of her over-sized green sweater and pulled out a string. The string- which had been tied about her neck since she was five- held a very old ring. The white paint on it had long since faded and the plastic was chipping, but it was her most prized possession. The little football ring was one of her favorite memories-one she hoped the trinket would allow her to keep.

And maybe, just maybe, the one who had the match would remember, too.

And, perhaps, remember they were still engaged.

*~*~*~*

**A little out of character? Yeah, probably, but they're five; everything makes sense when you're five. **

**Love it? Hate it? Just kinda bored? Doesn't really matter to me. Reviews are appreciated, but, please, no flames. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!**

**~FDK **


End file.
